


skater's paradise

by yoonists



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bestfriends!Yuwin, Crack, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hate Speech, M/M, Masturbation, bestfriends!johnten, bestfriends!junhao, featuring seventeen and exo and bts, friends!johnjoon, john the dancer, johnny the sunshine boi, other members of each group will be added later, sicheng hurts himself, sicheng the skater, slight fighting, the chinese group members meet up, yuta is a crackhead but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonists/pseuds/yoonists
Summary: medical student and dancer!johnny falls head over heels for for his roommate psychology student and figure skater!sicheng however they didn't always like each other at first until after sicheng sprains his ankle on a failed triple axel and johnny helps nurse him back to health.





	1. la glace

johnny usually considers himself a nice person. he has a generous amount of friends. he volunteers at a local pet shop down the block called ‘paws and pals’. he gives money to the homeless. he even helps the elderly cross the street from time to time. but when it comes to his roommate, sicheng, johnny feels all of his usual happy-sunshinyness drain from it's replaced with aggravation and annoyance. 

when sicheng first moved in, at the end of first semester, he had barely uttered a word the first two weeks. johnny had thought the poor boy was mute. it was later after he learned is name from kun, his partner in advanced physics, that the boy was chinese and could hardly speak a lick of korean. so being the nice person he is, johnny took it upon himself to try and learn chinese for sicheng’s sake. 

however, that idea was thrown in the trash after johnny had learned that sicheng was taking korean. johnny was happy, but when he tried to talk to sicheng, he would down right ignore time. at first johnny, thought it was because of the language barrier, until he saw him talking with doyoung, his english major friend, and could hear how good his korean was. that day johnny had gotten a bit angry and wondered why his own roommate, the person he lived with, ate food with, and literally breathed the same as didn't want to talk to him. he thought it was maybe because of that one mess up met and how sicheng has nearly killed johnny after cleaning his lucky skates but johnny already apologized profusely for it.

a week after, johnny confronted sicheng about and the said man just brushed it off staying he would never associate himself with a person like him. 

ever since then, they've been at each other's throats with snide insults and passive-aggressive remarks. it had gotten so bad that they couldn't even side in the same room as him. 

it was one particular friday morning that johnny had had enough. he had woken up late, the clock reading 10:03 am as he shots out of bed. after waiting 10 minutes for sicheng to get out of the bathroom, johnny hurriedly takes a shower and throws on the the cleanest thing he can find, a pair of loose fitting gray sweatpants, a baggy navy blue shirt, and a nike snapback. after almost busting his ass on sicheng’s ice skates in front of his door, 3 minutes later, he's slipping on a pair of black nikes, grabbing his bag, keys, and his phone and sprinting out of the door.

johnny runs his way all the way down the block, arriving at the campus with 5 minutes left to get to his 10:30 am psych class. he did not stop to say hello to his friends taeil and jungwoo in the front lobby of the school, like he normally does, seeing he only has a few minutes to get to his class on the east end of campus. he rushes up the stairs and down the hall to room 45B just in time before the last bell rings. johnny speed walks his way to his seat on the 11th row, towards the left center, right next to his best friend, yuta.

not even 10 seconds after he sits down, yuta’s already turning to him with a sly smile on his face.

“let me guess, sicheng, again?” yuta drawled, laying his chin in his palm with the same greasy smile.

johnny glared at him with as much heat he could muster at the time, took his hat off, and swiped his now sweaty hair off of his also sweaty forehead, sighing.

“yeah,” johnny mumbles feeling more tired then angry, “i almost broke my whole ass because he left his skates in front of my door, again.” 

yuta’s smirk further widens and johnny feels a twang of fear bubble up in his stomach. he’s known yuta since they were freshmans in highschool. even after knowing him for so long, he also knew yuta was a man of mystery and (still) often wondered what went through the japanese man’s mind. this was one of those frequent times. yuta is a scary man. but johnny would never admit that out loud. 

“you're still convinced he has it out for? maybe it was an inconvenience.”

“yeah and so was him eating all my chocolate ice cream and drinking of my cola. also breaking my phone charger. and did i mention repeatedly ‘leaving’ his skates in front of my bedroom door?” 

“okay so maybe a lot of inconveniences. but i don't think he hates you. dislikes you? yeah but not enough to hate your guts.”

johnny could feel the corners of his mouth turn down at what yuta saya if sicheng just so called dislikes him then how come he never talks to him or even wants to be in the same room as him. the only time they speak is when they toss asshole comments about each other between themselves. 

“i don't know man but you two have been going on like this for almost a whole semester. maybe it's time to switch things up. what if you start being nicer to him and possibly he'll do that same to you.” 

johnny shrugs. he could give it a try. afterall he is a nice person. and frankly, all of this back and forth is really draining him.

“also,” yuta continues eyes gleaming and that stupid smile returning, “he has a performance today. if you remember, it's a pretty big for him. maybe showing up could start your end of the bargain.” 

johnny forgets that yuta and sicheng are actually good friends. yuta was one of the first people sicheng met when he moved here. only because sicheng also dances at the same building where johnny, yuta, and a handful of their other friends go to. how they came to be such good friends, well, that's something johnny doesn't have the slightest clue about.

johnny nods slowly almost stiffly, “okay sure but as long as you go with me so it doesn't look like i'm going at my own leisure.”

yuta shakes his head still smiling, “whatever you say man. he starts at 7:30. don't ditch on me or i will come after you.”

in that second, johnny remembers he gave yuta a copy to his dork room key and now deeply regrets it. he inwardly cringed at the things yuta could probably (read as will) do.

“i won't, okay you have my word.”


	2. évaluation de la mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler chapter so yeah

it’s now 6:00 o'clock and johnny is frantically searching for a proper outfit to wear. he’s debating on whether or not to wear his favorite red leather jacket, a black turtleneck, and slacks or to go casual and just wear a hoodie and some jeans. slightly (very) desperate, he calls his friend namjoon, who's also his seatmate in psych and friend since start of of his college career, for fashion advice. johnny waits for a few seconds as the his phone rings once, twice, and then namjoon’s voice floods into his ears. namjoon always picks up on the third ring.

“hey oldho, what can i do for ya?” namjoon drawls in english. 

johnny chuckles at the nickname. it was the first week of uni when namjoon had introduced himself to johnny in class. after the ceremonial exchange of names, namjoon took the liberty of giving johnny a nickname. thus the name ‘oldho’, a word play on his actual name, was born. namjoon was and still is the only person to call him this. 

“hi joon, i needed some fashion advice so i thought hey why not come to most well dressed person on our campus.” johnny replied voice laced with praise.

namjoon’s snicker sounds through his phone. “sure man. what's the occasion?”

“i'm going to go watch one of sicheng’s performances, not my idea, and i can't decide on what to wear. should i go casual or dressy? maybe something vintage? how about minimalistic?”

namjoon once again laughs through the phone, “okay since i already know your shitty wardrobe like the-”

“hey! rude!” johnny scoffs.

“-back of my hand, i already have an idea.”

“sure shoot.”

“you still got that long flowy black shirt with the white palm trees on it?”

“yeah, why?”

“pair that with a plain black tee, a pair of straight cut black pants, your michael kors leather belt, the long one with one buckle, and your black low top vans. also don't forget a choker and make sure you put on some eyeliner.”

johnny was unsure about wearing all black to sicheng's performance since most of the skaters would be colorful constumes. but he felt the need to be mysterious tonight so he went along with namjoon's plan. johnny gathered all of the articles of clothing together and threw them on.

after lines his eyes with dark brown liner (namjoon’s suggestion because black was too dark for the outfit) puts on a simple thin choker, and fixes his hair into a side part, johnny steps back from his bathroom mirror to look into the full body one on his door. 

and he looks pretty damn good. after thanking joon repeatedly on the phone, johnny hangs up and finishes getting dressed.

to pass the last thirty minutes before he has to leave, johnny loiters around his dorm room, tidying up a bit and eating a small snack of a sandwich and a glass of water. after straightening his clothes and checking himself one last time in the mirror, johnny grabs his keys, bag, one of sicheng’s favorite drinks out of the fridge, locks the door and makes his way to the parking lot. after getting in his car and making sure he has everything, he continue on his way to yuta’s apartment.

 

now something unexpected about yuta is, he's pretty well off. he has lives in an apartment complex in uptown seoul. johnny was a bit shocked to find out when he first went over to yuta’s house freshman year in highschool and a butler answered the door. yuta told him his parents were the ceos of a famous japanese art school and he just gets some of the fortune like any other kid of rich parents would receive. nonetheless, yuta was also relieved when johnny still treated him the same even after he loaded all that information on him. johnny was no gold digger (even when it came to friends) and social status never mattered to him so treating yuta like any of the rest of the friends he had was no biggie. that's also one of the reasons why they're still friends to this day.

johnny pulls up to yuta’s complex, around 7:10, and greets the valet man like he would any other day he was there. 

“shall i park your car, mr. seo?” the man in uniform, haehyung, asks.

“hae-hyung, how many times do i have to ask you not to call me mr. seo? it's too formal, we're friends you know?” johnny chuckles out. “also no, yuta should be coming out any minute so i'll just wait in the front”

haehyung’s face splits into a small smile, “sure youngho, and go right ahead.”

“thanks, hyung. and here,” johnny hold out several packets of gummies, haeyong’s favorite, and a 500 won bill to him, “since you're so nice to me.”

the smile widens on haehyung’s face, “thanks johnny, enjoy your evening and make sure you bring mr. nakamoto home safely.”

johnny gives haeyong a thumbs and a “will do chief” before driving off to the front on the building.

when 7:15 hits, the japanese man comes strutting out of the front doors wearing an almost similar outfit to johnny's.

when yuta enters the car, johnny does a once over of yuta’s outfit. he sees that yuta shirt is black, like johnny’s, but has yellow patches on the left side of his chest. he’s wearing a choker like johnny but it's thicker and has multiple rings hanging off of it. his pants are also black but are leather and hug his legs nicely. he’s ears are decorated with hoops and studs and his eyes are lined with faint black and shades of brown shadow. he looks nice. 

“like what you see?” yuta says in that greasy voice he does.

johnny laughs, “you wish. are you ready do go?”

“i should be asking you that but yeah. here's the address. lead the way.”

for once in his life, johnny is actually nervous to see sicheng.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess lmao!! feel free to comment


End file.
